


El Put* Fin del Mundo

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, End of the World, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Sacrifice, Samwena, coda 14x20
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Castiel toma las medidas necesarias para salvar a los hermanos, poniendo de cabeza el mundo de Dean en el proceso.Es un coda 14x20. SPOILERS de la temporada 14!!!





	El Put* Fin del Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que muchos están esperando actualizaciones de mis otros fics y se preguntarán ¿por qué se puso a escribir un oneshot con ochocientos mil fics sin terminar? Bueno, es simple, porque estaba bloqueada en los otros, y tenía esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza, y hasta que no la sacara no iba a poder seguir escribiendo. jejeje
> 
> Mis fics más fluff han estado esperando actualizaciones desde hace tiempo, lamento hacerlos esperar tanto. La realidad es que para escribir comedia necesito estar de un humor en particular, y los últimos meses han sido muy duros para mí y para mi familia. No hablo mucho de mi vida privada, pero creo que necesitan saberlo, acabo de perder a mi papá después de tres años de luchar contra el alzheimer. La enfermedad evolucionó mucho más rápido de lo normal (comúnmente toma 10 años llegar al punto en el que estaba) y eso me ha mantenido bastante apartada de mis fics cómicos. Ahora que todo terminó, a pesar de la tristeza, quedó un gran alivio y finalmente siento que podré continuar esas historias como se merecen. Gracias por su infinita paciencia, serán recompensados. ♥♥♥ Como ya he dicho muchas veces, escribir es mi refugio y sus comentarios y votos son el alimento de mi alma. Gracias por estar conmigo. Los amo ♥

—Así que, ¿qué? ¿Jack muere y tú decides que volvemos a ser el _Equipo Libre Albedrío original_ ? —bromeó Dean con amargura mientras se sentaba junto a la cama de Castiel —. _Señor Comatoso_ —añadió tomando la mano pálida del ángel y chequeando su pulso por quinta vez en la última hora. Eran casi imperceptibles, y a intervalos demasiado espaciados, pero sus pulsaciones seguían allí.

Cas llevaba dos días inconsciente. Sam y Dean a duras penas habían conseguido arrastrar su cuerpo por el cementerio hasta el automóvil.

 

~¤~

 

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Luego de que Chuck liberó las almas del infierno y los muertos salieron de sus tumbas rodeandolos, parecía que todo estaba perdido. Los tres lucharon espalda con espalda por escasos minutos y pronto entendieron que no había forma de ganar. No esa vez.

—¡Deaan! —había bramado Castiel, intentando que su amigo lo escuche a pesar del estruendo de la lucha.

—¡¿Qué?! —había gritado Dean agitado.

—¡Este es _el fin_ ! —Los cazadores habían oído con dificultad sus palabras sobre los gritos y gruñidos. Castiel, atravesando con su espada la cabeza de un zombie desde la quijada hacia arriba, había vuelto a hablar —. ¡ _Última noche en la Tierra_ , Dean!

Al escuchar aquello, ambos hermanos habían mirado al ángel a sus espaldas y antes de que Dean comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Cas se había volteado sin importarle que las criaturas se abalanzaran sobre él. El cazador había sentido el agarre firme en su hombro izquierdo y un tirón que lo hizo girar sobre sus talones. Y ántes de que pudiera preguntar “¡¿Qué mierda, Cas?!”, Castiel ya había acortado la distancia que los separaba y lo estaba besando.

Castiel había besado a Dean. Sin previo aviso. Sin esperar una respuesta. Había sostenido su cabeza con fuerza para evitar que Dean pudiera apartarse y había presionado sus labios contra los de él, apretando su hombro izquierdo con intensidad.

Dean no le había devuelto el beso. En su lugar, el cazador forcejeó intentando liberarse. Había sentido la piel de su hombro arder y un pulso de electricidad desde el centro de su pecho hasta sus labios. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, esperando que aquello termine de una vez. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Castiel? Estaban rodeados por zombies.

Al verlos, Sam había cubierto las espaldas de su hermano, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque durante los escasos segundos que duró el beso. Había lanzado una mirada fugaz en su dirección de tanto en tanto, entre zombie y zombie. Dean estaba poniendo resistencia, pero a Castiel no parecía importarle. Un Misisipi, dos Misisipis, tres Misisipis. Entonces Sam lo había visto. Los ojos de Castiel habían comenzado a brillar. Estaban entrecerrados, pero la luz que habían emitido en ese momento era igual a la de un faro. Entonces Cas finalmente había soltado a Dean.

—¡¡Cierren los ojos AHORA!! —había gritado en el instante en que se apartó de él. Antes de obedecer, ambos hermanos pudieron ver cómo todo su cuerpo había comenzado a iluminarse.

Y eso había sido todo. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, todo a su alrededor eran cenizas humeantes. La explosión de gracia había acabado con todas las criaturas en un radio de cincuenta metros. Vieron a Castiel caer de rodillas y desplomarse a su lado.

 

~¤~

 

Los últimos dos días Sam no había podido hablar con su hermano. Había estado ocupado telefoneando a todas las personas que conocían para ofrecerles refugio en el búnker.

Era el puto Fin del Mundo después de todo. No había tiempo para llorar por Jack. Ni por Cas, aunque técnicamente seguía con vida.

Luego de lo ocurrido en el cementerio, Dean había estado actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si ese beso hubiera sido solo  imaginación de Sam. Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso, ¿verdad? Debía abastecer el búnker con suministros suficientes para todas las personas que iban a alojarse allí; acondicionar habitaciones para hacerlas medianamente habitables. No había tiempo para preocuparse por Dean.

 

El Hombre de Letras revisó la lista de pendientes una vez más. Llamar a Jody y a Donna. Hecho. Llamar a Rowena. Hecho. Garth, listo. Ponerse en contacto con Bobby para que organice a los cazadores del otro universo. Listo. Comida, bebida, camas; todo estaba tachado, no quedaban cosas por hacer. Lo último en la lista era investigar cómo sanar a Cas y ver cómo estaba Dean.

Sam caminó por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de su hermano. No estaba allí. Continuó hacia la habitación de Castiel; la puerta estaba entreabierta y se asomó con suavidad.

Dean estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, con los codos sobre sus piernas, presionando sus manos entrelazadas contra su boca. Tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, pero Sam estaba seguro de que no estaba orando. Al menos, no a Dios.

—Ey —lo saludó Sam con un hilo de voz. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba al ver a su amigo allí, tan pálido e inmóvil como si estuviera muerto. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar —. Sigue igual, ¿eh?

Dean sopló una risa de indignación al escucharlo.

—¿Así que recordaste que aún está aquí? —dijo secamente mirando a su hermano por sobre su hombro —. El tipo prácticamente dio su vida por nosotros. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es venir a ver cómo se encuentra.

—Dean yo… he estado ocupado. Es _el Fin del Mundo_. Estoy intentado salvar a los que nos quedan. —La voz de Sam, serena y dolida, hizo efecto inmediato en Dean, desvaneciendo su ira. Sam no tenía la culpa de que Cas esté así.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Es solo que… —Dean rascó su nuca con frustración y Sam posó una mano sobre su hombro, provocándole una punzada de dolor. La antigua herida en forma de mano había regresado. A simple vista parecía una vieja quemadura ya cicatrizada, pero en el interior aún dolía como si estuviera en carne viva. No le había dicho nada a Sam al respecto, no era asunto suyo —… Entiendo _porqué_ lo hizo… —Sam asintió pensando que Dean se estaba refiriendo al beso—... pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso, Sammy?

—¿Te refieres a la explosión? —preguntó confundido.

Dean lo miró con la pregunta “¿eres idiota?” escrita en todo su rostro.

—Claro que hablo de la explosión. ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando? —respondió molesto volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia el ángel inconsciente —. Quiero decir, ya lo hemos visto hacer esto antes, pero nunca _así_ . Fue como _demasiado poder_ . Ni siquiera en sus mejores tiempos había hecho algo tan… _devastador_ . —Dean guardó silencio un momento, considerando las implicaciones de lo que su amigo había hecho en pos de salvarlos. Recordó los árboles caídos alrededor de su tumba, el día en que Dean regresó del infierno  —. ¿Crees q-que quemó _toda_ su gracia?

—No lo creo, Dean —aseguró Sam intentando sonar convincente —. Si así fuera, estaría muerto, hermano. —Dean asintió pensativamente. Probablemente tenía razón. Sam se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención —. Escucha, Dean, sé que posiblemente no quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió esa noche pero…

—¿De qué hablas? —lo interrumpió en tono desafiante. Sam bajó la vista sumisamente a sus pies, dispuesto a guardar silencio, pero luego cambió de idea y sin alzar la cabeza dijo quedamente  “Del beso” —. No hay nada de qué hablar —aseguró cortante el cazador. Cuando Sam quiso protestar al respecto, Dean alzó una mano para hacerlo callar —. Mira no sé qué crees que sucedió allí. No sé porqué lo hizo. Si lo viste, entonces sabes que claramente _yo no le devolví ese beso_. —Dean hizo una pausa y tronó su cuello con ansiedad —. Posiblemente él pensaba que iba a morir luego de su jugada; vio su oportunidad y la tomó. Eso es todo lo que sucedió. —Dean guardó silencio por un momento, mirando a su amigo tendido en la cama. Sus labios y ojos estaban entreabiertos, dándole un aspecto aterrador. Dean tragó con fuerza y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—.  En retrospectiva pienso q-que yo… hu-ubiera, hubiera sido cortez de mi parte si… debería haber… p-pero yo no sabía lo que estaba por hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a adivinar que estaba por inmolarse? —Dean suspiró con fuerza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla —. De haberlo sabido yo… Era solo un beso. P-podría, podría haberle concedido eso.

Luego de decir aquello, Dean enterró su rostro en sus manos, restregando sus ojos con fuerza, limpió sus lágrimas y resopló intentando tranquilizarse.

—Dean… —dijo Sam con suavidad —… No entiendes. —Dean miró confundido a su hermano. Cas lo había besado como última voluntad. ¿Qué más había que entender? Su mejor amigo lo había besado antes de morir por él (o casi), y Dean solo había forcejeado para liberarse. Cas le había demostrado que lo amaba y él… —. Castiel te usó como un catalizador.

—¿Q-qué?

—Tú no podías verlo porque cerraste los ojos, pero yo ví cómo sus ojos se cargaban de poder, Dean. Yo estaba parado a unos pasos de ti y podía sentir la energía que emanaba de ustedes. El aire se sentía eléctrico. —Dean se lo había quedado observando sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Había sentido la electricidad, pero no pensó que estuviera relacionada con la gracia de Castiel. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Sam?

—¿Dices q-que me besó pa-para _cargar las baterías_?

Sam asintió lentamente. Dean se veía confundido y ¿decepcionado? Sam lo vio suspirar nuevamente mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia Cas.

—Creo que sí, que eso es exactamente lo que hizo. De alguna forma la conección que hay entre ustedes, el Lazo como Cas lo llama, debe tener algún efecto potenciador del que nunca nos habló. ¿Tú te sentiste diferente luego del beso?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Si se sintió diferente luego de que su mejor amigo lo besó por primera vez, sin previo aviso?¿luego de que lo forzó a continuar a pesar de que Dean dejó en claro que no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Si se sintió diferente luego de que un hombre lo besara por primera vez en la puta vida? Dean sopló una risa burlona.

—Mierda, Sam. ¿Qué demonios quieres saber? —protestó indignado. Corrió una mano por su rostro y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando tranquilizarse. Se concentró en cómo se había sentido en ese momento, físicamente hablando, que era probablemente lo que Sam estaba preguntando. Resopló y se mojó los labios antes de volver a hablar —. Supongo que ¿adrenalina? No lo sé, luego de que Cas cayó al suelo, por un momento pude sostenerlo… se sentía liviano, como si no tuviera peso. Pensé que era adrenalina, p-por el momento, ya sabes. ¿A eso te refieres?

—Sí —aseguró Sam asintiendo enérgicamente —. Justamente a eso. Creo que el Lazo funciona en ambos sentidos. Y al recargarse él, de algún modo también te potenció a ti. Es fascinante en verdad… —Sam estaba divagando. Dean lo miró molesto. Esas solo eran teorías que en este momento no les servían para nada. Cas seguía allí, prácticamente en coma —. Lo siento, tienes razón, me dejé llevar, pero tengo un punto, lo juro. Mira, Cas está como está debido a que quemó gran parte de su gracia, ¿verdad? —Dean apretó los labios y asintió en silencio —. Lo que necesita ahora es recargarse. Y sabemos que naturalmente eso toma mucho tiempo. En el punto en el que está ahora, podría llevarle años volver a lo que era. —Dean tragó con fuerza. Era verdad. ¿Hacía cuánto que Metatrón había robado su gracia? ¿cinco años? y Cas aún se estaba recuperando. En su estado actual, Dean podría tranquilamente morir de viejo y Cas seguiría inconsciente en esa cama —. Pero antes de sacrificarse, Cas nos dio la clave para salvarlo, Dean, ¿no lo ves?

Dean lo miró confundido. En el fondo creía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero su cerebro no acababa de procesar la información.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Mira, seguiré investigando, tal vez encuentre algún hechizo que lo ayude a recargarse. Pero creo que lo más simple es que lo beses, Dean. Tal vez no sea lo tuyo, pero hace rato decías que de haber sabido lo que estaba por hacer, le habrías devuelto ese beso. En este momento es lo único que tenemos. Y sabemos que funcionará. Como tú dijiste, solo es un beso. —Dean se lo había quedado mirando con una expresión indescifrable, y Sam no estaba seguro de si estaba a punto de insultarlo, o golpearlo, o echarse a llorar —. Sin presiones, hermano. Yo… seguiré investigando. Nadie te juzgará si decides no hacerlo.

Y diciendo esto, Sam apretó los labios en una sonrisa amarga, palmeó el hombro de su hermano y salió de la habitación dejando a Dean a solas con lo que quedaba de Cas.

 

~¤~

 

Cuando el Hombre de Letras llegó a la biblioteca, escuchó un ligero golpeteo en la puerta de entrada. Los primeros refugiados ya estaban allí.

Subió las escaleras del cuarto de guerra a toda velocidad y abrió sin preguntar quién estaba del otro lado.

—¡Rowena! —exclamó al ver a la diminuta pelirroja que lo miraba sosteniendo un bolso demasiado grande para ella —. Conseguiste llegar —añadió aliviado y se dobló sobre sí mismo para poder abrazarla. No era algo que él solía hacer, pero qué rayos, era el _Puto Fin del Mundo_.

—¡Oh! Al parecer alguien me extrañaba —dijo divertida la bruja devolviéndole el abrazo —. Gracias por llamarme, Samuel —añadió cuando él tomó su equipaje.

—Por supuesto —respondió con suavidad —.  Eres la primera en llegar. Ven, pasa.

Ella lo observó por un momento, el rostro del hombre se veía sombrío y abatido.

Guardaron silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras; solo se podían oír sus pasos contra los escalones metálicos resonando y haciendo eco por el búnker desierto.

—Escúpelo de una vez, Samuel —dijo Rowena cuando el Hombre de Letras dejó el bolso sobre la mesa del mapa —. Algo te preocupa, puedo notarlo en tu mirada. ¿No quieres que esté aquí? — Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido por la suposición y ella revoleó los ojos como respuesta —. ¡Oh, vamos! No nací ayer, Sam. Ni el siglo pasado. Ni el anterior a ese —dijo batiendo con cansancio sus enormes pestañas. Sam sopló una risita divertida al verla—. Sé que algo está mal. Si es por lo que sucedió el otro día... —Rowena presionó con delicadeza las puntas de sus dedos en el centro del pecho de Sam mientras hablaba y pudo sentir cambiar el ritmo de su respiración —… No le diré a tu hermano, si eso es lo que te preocupa.  

—No, no es eso —aseguró él con un hilo de voz. Su brazo se había movido por voluntad propia y sostenía la diminuta mano de la bruja entre sus dedos. Cuando tomó conciencia de aquello, apretó un poco más y luego la dejó ir —. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Ese es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí? —preguntó Rowena arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

—Sabes que no… —Sam volvió a alzar la mano, pero esta vez la deslizó con cuidado por los rizos cobrizos de la mujer, acomodando una mecha de cabello detrás de su oreja. Rowena sonrió satisfecha y entrecerró los ojos saboreando el momento.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, Samuel?

 

~¤~

 

—¿Qué demonios, Cas? —protestó Dean en cuanto estuvo seguro de que su hermano no podía oírlo —. ¿Lo que dice Sam es verdad? —El cazador miraba indignado a su amigo inerte sobre la cama como esperando una respuesta. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y soltó una risa molesto —. _Solo fue un medio para un fin._

Al decirlo en voz alta, Dean sintió el peso de sus palabras; un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Castiel no lo había besado después de todo. No como él había supuesto.

—Yo creía que… —sollozó; Sam no estaba allí para verlo llorar —… No he dejado de pensar en eso. Desde hace dos días no he hecho más que cuestionarlo todo —confesó bajando la cabeza.

Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y luego dio una mirada rápida hacia la puerta. Su hermano la había dejado cerrada.

—Primero pensé que estabas siendo egoísta… —dijo con voz temblorosa —… Luego me puse en tu lugar. Intenté verlo desde tu punto de vista. Entonces _sentí que te fallé_ . —Las lágrimas seguían brotando y Dean las dejaba caer libremente, apenas consciente de que no lloraba solo por esto, no solo por Cas; lloraba por Jack; por Mary; por el Mundo que no pudo salvar —. Yo… creí que era una confesión ¿Sabes? Pensé que… —su voz se quebró y volvió a reír con amargura —. Como un idiota he estado dándole vueltas al asunto; repasando nuestra relación, buscando indicios, pensando que me amabas; preguntándome cómo me sentía por ti... Mierda… —Dean pasó sus manos por su rostro, restregando sus ojos con fuerza —. Y ahora resulta que ni siquiera fue un beso. No uno real al menos. _Solo fue un medio para un fin…_ —repitió para sí mismo. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su plexo solar, abrazándose  —. ¿Cómo se supone que detenga lo que iniciaste en mí? —Se dobló hasta volver a posar sus codos sobre las piernas —. Ese beso _me rompió_ , Cas —añadió con un hilo de voz.

Cuando Dean finalmente volvió a alzar la vista hacia Castiel, el ángel seguía en la misma posición; su pecho se elevaba y volvía a bajar tan sutilmente que era casi imperceptible.

—Gracias por salvarnos —susurró cuando logró recomponerse —. Supongo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor. —El cazador tragó con dificultad y se mojó los labios—. Ok, ok. Puedo con esto.

Dean se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. Sostuvo el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos y lo besó sin dejar de observar los ojos inexpresivos de su amigo.

Un Misisipi. Dos Misisipis. Tres Misisipis.

Nada. Ni el más mínimo destello.

—¿Cas? —lo llamó buscando en su rostro alguna señal de mejoría —. Mierda. —Bajó la cabeza hasta posar la frente en la mejilla de Castiel —. Mierda, mierda. No funciona —protestó quedamente—. Sam estaba equivocado.

Dean se incorporó lentamente.

—Por un momento creí que funcionaría —dijo al tiempo que apartaba con delicadeza el cabello de la frente de Cas—. Realmente esperaba poder salvarte con un beso. —Sopló una risa con impotencia —.  Soy un idiota.

Sam parecía tan convencido que había acabado por convencerlo a él también. Tal vez sí había sido solo un beso después de todo.

Repasó el momento en su mente. Cas lo había tomado del hombro, lo había besado unos segundos y luego sintió la electricidad.

—Ok.  Un intento más.  Tal vez me faltó algo —dijo pensando en cómo Cas lo había sostenido con  fuerza durante todo el tiempo que duró el beso. Tal vez eso era necesario, como en un sistema eléctrico, para que la energía vuelva a la fuente. Tenía cierto sentido. Valía la pena intentarlo.  

Dean tomó a Castiel del hombro con firmeza y volvió a inclinarse, susurró una pequeña plegaria justo antes de llegar a sus labios y presionó un casto beso. Pero como la primera vez, no hubo ninguna reacción.

—Demonios, Cas. ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo mal? Sam estaba tan seguro de que iba a funcionar. Sé que no fue _un simple beso_ . No pudo haber sido solo eso… —Las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro mientras hablaba —… No lo acepto. Porque si _solo fue un beso_ , eso significa que _te fallé_. Que no te correspondí a tiempo y ya no puedo solucionarlo.

Dean pensó que si su hermano tenía pensado entrar a interrumpir, ese sería un buen momento; podía aprovechar algo de contención justo ahora. Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y restregó su mano por su brazo izquierdo. Al hacerlo, la tela de su camisa rozó la herida del hombro.

—¡Ahg! —protestó maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Y entonces lo entendió. Sintió sus pulsaciones acelerarse ante la epifanía —.  ¡Por supuesto!

Se giró para mirar al ángel en la cama. Tomó la mano derecha de Cas y la presionó con  determinación contra su hombro izquierdo, sin importarle cuánto le doliera. La sostuvo en esa posición y se inclinó por tercera vez para besarlo.

Como había hecho antes, mantuvo los ojos abiertos para poder ver si había alguna reacción. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro Misisipis. Nada.

Dean protestó sin apartarse.

—Vamos, vamos, amigo, tú puedes. Porfavorporfavorporfavor —murmuró contra sus labios salados por las lágrimas del cazador —. Funcionafuncionafunciona ¡Por favor, Cas! —Dean apretó un poco más la mano de Castiel contra su hombro y presionó nuevamente un beso —. Te necesito a mi lado. —Con su mano libre acariciaba el costado del rostro y el cabello de Castiel; cada segundo se sentía más y más como una despedida. Ya no le quedaban cartas bajo la manga —. Por favor, _mi amor_ … —rogó ya sin esperanza. Y volvió a besarlo ya sin esperar una respuesta. Cerrando los ojos para no seguir viendo aquella mirada perdida.

Ya no contaba los Misisipis cuando sintió que la mano en su hombro enterraba los dedos en su camisa. Sin apartarse intentó mirar hacia sus manos y en ese preciso instante pudo sentir que Castiel le devolvía el beso. Era un movimiento sutil y débil, pero allí estaba. Dean volvió a enfocarse en él y vio los ojos azules de su amigo comenzar a brillar muy lentamente.

 

~¤~

 

—¿Y luego de eso quedó inconsciente dices? —preguntó Rowena después de escuchar la historia completa de lo que había sucedido en el cementerio. Sam asintió en silencio —. Pero estable, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es. Parece en coma, _Rowe_ —respondió el Hombre de Letras sin notar que acababa de darle un apodo. Ella clavó su mirada en sus ojos al oírlo —. Dean ha estado tomándole el pulso y no parece desmejorar, pero tampoco hizo ningún progreso. —La bruja sonreía mientras lo escuchaba y Sam acabó alzando las cejas intrigado por su actitud. “Rowe” murmuró ella divertida bajando la vista por un momento y luego volviendo a encontrarse con su mirada —. ¡Oh! —dijo Sam, riendo nervioso —. Yo… no lo noté. Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzado.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? Pienso que es dulce —aseguró ella con una sonrisa coqueta. Parpadeó varias veces, haciéndolo reír y luego se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar hablando —. De acuerdo. Si se mantiene estable, entonces no hay apuro, ¿verdad? Primero lo primero. ¿Cuál es tu habitación? —dijo recogiendo su bolso.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sam con genuina sorpresa.

—Oh, vamos, Samuel. ¿No te pondrás puritano conmigo ahora, verdad? —dijo ella tocando la punta de su nariz —. ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en el búnker? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Cuántas personas se alojarán aquí? —Sam inclinó la cabeza pensando en eso. No habían suficientes cuartos, ella tenía razón. Si todos los que había contactado lograban llegar a salvo, pasarían las treinta personas. Muchos tendrían que compartir habitación —. Hay que ser prácticos, Sam. No querrás tener que compartir cama con tu hermano y su ángel comatoso —diciendo esto, Rowena comenzó a caminar en torno al pasillo de las habitaciones. Sam se apresuró a seguirla y tomó su equipaje. Ella le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —comenzó Sam recordando el tema principal de su conversación —… Le dije a Dean que intentara despertarlo con _un beso_. Ya sabes, por la forma en que Cas se cargó de gracia antes de la explosión.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Como si el ángel fuera una maldita princesa encantada? —se burló la bruja y lo miró divertida como diciendo “novato”. A Sam le pareció detectar algo de orgullo en el fondo de su mirada, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta —. Vale la pena intentarlo, supongo. ¿Sabes si Dean lo ama?

—¿Como hermano? Claro. —Sam abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la bruja.

—No como hermano, _alce._ Como _amannte_ —dijo ella estirando la palabra y haciéndola resonar trágica e intensamente, como si estuviera en una telenovela. Sam rió al escucharla y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba el bolso sobre la cama.

—No lo sé, Rowe. Dean es muy reservado cuando se trata de sentimientos. —Ella le lanzó una mirada socarrona. Claramente Dean no era el único reservado en ese aspecto —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque el _beso de amor_ es un elemento poderoso, Samuel. —Mientras hablaba, ella hizo caminar sus dedos juguetonamente en el pecho de Sam —. Pienso que posiblemente lo que sucedió en el cementerio fue una combinación, y no solo producto del _Lazo_. Pero allí fue Castiel el que lo inició. Para que funcione a la inversa, es necesario que tu hermano lo ame. De otro modo no servirá.

Sam asintió pensativamente, repasando la actitud de Dean cuando le habló sobre su teoría. Recordó que su hermano se veía afectado cuando le dijo que Cas solo lo había hecho para recargarse.

—Vamos a darle algo de tiempo —propuso Sam con suavidad, una sonrisa tímida formándose en sus labios.

—¡Samuel! —exclamó ella falsamente sorprendida al sentir las enormes manos de Sam rodear su cintura. Extendió los brazos rodeando el cuello del hombre y lo atrajo hacia ella. El Hombre de Letras se dejó llevar, inclinándose la besó con suavidad en los labios por algunos segundos. Sin romper el beso la alzó en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma y con un pie cerró la puerta de su habitación.

 

~¤~

 

—Ey, Cas —dijo Dean con suavidad al romper el beso.

—Hola, Dean —respondió Castiel con un hilo de voz.

—Nos asustaste. —Cas sonrió levemente al escucharlo. Era evidente que Dean había estado llorando —. Estuviste inconsciente por dos días, amigo.

—Lo sé. Yo… a decir verdad, no creí que fuera a sobrevivir. —Sus palabras eran apenas audibles y el cazador tuvo que acercarse para poder comprender lo que decía —. Lo lamento, Dean, yo... —comenzó a disculparse al tiempo que intentaba tomar asiento en la cama.

—¡Wow wow, tranquilo vaquero! —Lo detuvo alzando las manos y el ángel desistió —. Aún estás muy débil.

—Estoy mareado —dijo Cas enterrando la cabeza nuevamente en la almohada —. Quemé demasiada gracia. —Dean frunció el ceño con preocupación al escuchar aquello; estaba seguro de que había estado cerca de morir.

—Gracias por salvarnos —susurró mirándolo con dulzura. “Por supuesto, Dean” aseguró Cas sin dudar —. Em… ¿q-quieres que yo…? Tú sabes… em… _¿te ayude a recargarte?_ —preguntó con inseguridad.

—Eso sería agradable, sí —siseó Castiel forzando la garganta para lograr hablar con más claridad.

—Me toca a mí curarte, para variar. —Dean rió algo nervioso y se mojó los labios. Castiel sonrió ante el comentario pero no dijo nada —. ¿Puedes tomarme del hombro por tu cuenta? ¿O te sostengo la mano?

—No lo sé, lo intentaré. —Castiel alzó la mano derecha para tomar a Dean por el hombro, pero el peso de su propio brazo era insostenible. Al verlo, Dean se apresuró a tomar su mano y la sostuvo en su sitio como había hecho cuando Cas estaba aún dormido.

—Te tengo, te tengo —y diciendo ésto, Dean se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de Cas una vez más.  

Pronto los ojos de Castiel comenzaron a iluminarse y Dean bajó los párpados para evitar que la luz le hiciera daño. El cazador se mantenía firme pero inmóvil, cumpliendo estoico con su deber, concentrado en evitar que sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos se interpongan. En este momento Cas necesitaba sanar, no tener que lidiar con su mierda.

Cuando Castiel se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, acunó el rostro de Dean con su mano libre e intentó llevar el beso a un nuevo nivel, pero inmediatamente, su amigo se apartó poniendo distancia entre ellos murmurando “No, aguarda. No puedo hacer esto”.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Castiel; su voz se había recuperado casi por completo y sonaba tan profunda como siempre —. ¿Mi recipiente tiene mal aliento?

—No es eso —aseguró Dean con una sonrisa fugaz —. Mira, quiero ayudarte. De verdad quiero hacerlo. Pero si vamos a hacer esto, debemos marcar los límites. —Dean evitaba mirarlo a los ojos al hablar y Castiel torció la cabeza interrogante, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más —. No es necesario que “el beso” sea tan _íntimo_ , ¿entiendes? Con a-algo simple, _labios cerrados_ , f-funciona. —Castiel analizó su expresión con cuidado. Dean no se veía molesto; en su lugar parecía estar sufriendo algún dolor, posiblemente no algo físico sino emocional.

—Comprendo —dijo Cas con tranquilidad—. ¿Esto es por lo que te dijo Sam, verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sam? ¿T-tú escuchaste lo que dijo Sam? —preguntó entrando en pánico. Castiel asintió en silencio —. ¿Escuchaste lo que hablamos? ¡Pero estabas en coma! —Castiel tragó con fuerza pero no dijo nada —. ¿Q-qué tanto oíste?

—Todo —admitió quedamente. Dean suspiró con fuerza al oír aquello. Eso significaba que había escuchado todo lo que Dean había dicho, _confesado_.

—Mierda… —masculló—… creí que hablaba solo. Yo… yo… _mierda._ — “Dean, lo lamento” comenzó a disculparse Castiel pero Dean lo interrumpió —. ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras oírnos? ¿Estabas consciente? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—No podía, Dean. Estaba atrapado en mi recipiente. No tenía la gracia suficiente para moverlo, para conectar con el cuerpo. ¿Comprendes? No podía hacer nada más que oír. —Cas hablaba con suavidad, intentando apaciguar a su amigo, pero Dean se veía cada vez más alterado —. De todos modos, gran parte de lo que dijiste, era casi una plegaria Dean. La habría escuchado de cualquier forma.

Dean se apretó el puente de la nariz intentado reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con regresar.

—Ok —dijo secamente—. Entonces ya sabes porqué no… —sus labios temblaban al hablar. Mierda. No tenía planeado confesarle a Cas lo que sentía. Su plan era ayudarlo a recargarse y luego ocultar lo que sentía bajo litros y litros de whisky, hasta que todo esto solo sea un recuerdo borroso.  

—¿Que si sé porqué no quieres que el beso sea _más íntimo_? Sí, lo sé. Porque Sam te dijo que te usé. Que lo hice para recargarme. Y así es. —Dean asintió en silencio con amargura y una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla —. Debes comprender que solo lo hice para salvarte. Para salvarlos a ambos. — “Claro, comprendo” murmuró Dean —. Dean, en circunstancias diferentes, yo nunca... jamás te habría forzado como lo hice. —El cazador alzó la vista sorprendido por lo que sus palabras implicaban y buscó su mirada —. Te usé y sé que es imperdonable. Que la forma en que te obligué a continuar fue horrible. Pero debes entender que no tenía otra opción. Era eso, o verte morir, Dean. Y esa no es una opción para mí. —Dean exhaló con fuerza. Una tenue luz de esperanza comenzaba a brillar al final del túnel —. Realmente pensé que iba a morir luego de la explosión, y estaba en paz con eso. Supuse que Sam iba a deducir la razón lógica del beso. Pero esperaba que comprendieras el significado detrás de mis palabras.

— _Última noche en la Tierra —_ susurró Dean recordando lo que Cas había dicho justo antes de besarlo. Era lo único que no tenía sentido en la deducción de su hermano.

—No me fallaste, Dean. —El cazador sollozó al escuchar aquello —. Yo no esperaba que me devolvieras ese beso. —Castiel rió antes de seguir hablando —. Era una locura. Con los zombies rodeandonos, y tu hermano allí, y yo forzándote a continuar a pesar de todo. Era obvio que no ibas a responder. Yo solo… esperaba que luego comprendieras, que a pesar de ser _un medio para un fin_ , también fue una despedida. Una _confesión_ si así lo prefieres. Creo que arruiné nuestro _primer beso_ , ¿verdad? —concluyó con una sonrisa suave y Dean soltó una risa entre lágrimas.

—Sí. Eres un idiota —dijo risueño al tiempo que secaba su rostro. Castiel volvió a intentar incorporarse y Dean se apresuró a ayudarlo a tomar asiento. En cuanto estuvo en una posición un tanto más erguida, Dean  lo atrapó entre sus brazos en un abrazo apretado.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez sin dudas de lo que significaba para ambos; la regla de Dean de _los labios cerrados_ , olvidada para siempre.

—¡Dean, Rowena está aquí! Intentará cu- —Sam había abierto la puerta hablando y entró en la habitación distraídamente, seguido de cerca por la bruja. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia la cama no pudo terminar la oración. Se quedó paralizado ante la visión de Dean y su amigo entrelazados en un beso que claramente hacía rato que había dejado de ser simplemente para “recargar baterías”.

Al oír la voz de su hermano, Dean saltó de los brazos del ángel como expulsado por un resorte. Castiel solo atinó a seguirlo con la mirada para luego enfocarse en los que acababan de entrar en su cuarto. Sam y Rowena traían el cabello revuelto, y Cas habría jurado que la camisa de Sam llevaba las costuras por fuera. Inclinó la cabeza suspicazmente.

—Hola Sam, Rowena —los saludó tranquilamente.

Dean se había quedado de pie a mitad de camino entre la cama y la puerta. Estaba notablemente ruborizado e intentaba regular su respiración.

—Castiel —lo saludó la bruja con un aire coqueto para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el cazador —. Yo me ocuparé de aquí en adelante, querido —aseguró mirando a Dean de arriba abajo. Dean soltó un “Ok” apenas audible y se cruzó de brazos avergonzado. Al mirar a Sam, la mujer notó que éste se había quedado mirando a su hermano con las cejas muy en alto, aún perplejo por sorprender a Dean en semejante _despliegue de pasión_ con Castiel; y decidió que era tiempo de emparejar las cosas —. Tú ocúpate de tu hermano, Samuel —añadió dándole una evidente nalgada para luego empujarlo un poco en dirección a Dean, haciéndose espacio para poder pasar a su lado y dirigirse hacia el ángel.

—¡Rowe! —gruñó Sam al notar que ella acababa de exponerlos, y luego se maldijo mentalmente por haber usado el apodo. Lanzó una mirada hacia Dean, y éste lo estaba viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, como preguntando “¿de verdad, Sam?”.

El Hombre de Letras se cruzó de brazos y se quedó de pie junto a Dean, ambos siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de la bruja al escanear con magia el cuerpo de Castiel, nuevamente recostado sobre su espalda.

—Así que… el beso no era solo _un catalizador_ , ¿eh? —dijo Sam tocando el hombro de su hermano con el suyo.

—Nop —aseguró Dean intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Sam sopló una risa y lo miró a la cara; hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sus ojos brillar de ese modo. Dean se veía feliz —.  Así que… Rowena y tú, ¿eh? —preguntó chocando él también su hombro con el de Sam.

—See… —corroboró divertido el Hombre de Letras, encogiéndose de hombros —. Es _el Puto Fin del Mundo._ ¿Si no es ahora, cuándo?

—Amén, hermano.

 

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este oneshot tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. ¡Y no me maten por no continuar con los otros fics! Pueden llorar y patalear todo lo que quieran, pero las actualizaciones estarán listas cuando lo estén y ni un segundo antes jajajaja
> 
> La nalgada para Sam es cortesía de mi hermosa beta @Bajosospecha ♥ gracias nena por siempre encontrar el modo de añadirle picante a mis historias :3 ♥♥♥
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer!! Y no olviden comentar y votar :D Así es cómo sé si les gustó jajaja
> 
> Los amo! Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo ♥♥♥


End file.
